


Cute Kisses

by AChapterCanBeABook



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cutie pies, Danosaur, Halloween, Jackosaur, Kisses, M/M, Mackin out, Marklion, Philion - Freeform, Septiplier - Freeform, spoopy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AChapterCanBeABook/pseuds/AChapterCanBeABook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Septiplier oneshot. Its halloween and Jack can't handle Mark's adorable booty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute Kisses

“Maarrk,” Jack called across their apartment complex, his melodious accent running harsh along the ‘R' in his boyfriend’s name. “Hurry up we are going to be late for the party.”

Mark emerged from the bathroom, his pink floof perfectly coiffed to sit among the lion hair of his kigurumi. He smiled at Jack who wore a “matching” dinosaur kigurumi for his costume. They were both paying tribute to their english, youtubing friends Dan and Phil for the Halloween party they were going to. “Sorry, there is so much hair to this costume i couldn’t get it to sit right.”

Jack tried to fake an expression of annoyance but failed as he looked Mark up and down. He was absolutely adorable as a lion. He blushed to the tip of his ears and smiled back at Mark. “You are adorable,” he said quietly.

Mark’s face brightened and he wrapped his arms around Jack. “Am I?” he asked teasingly. Jack rolled his eyes.

“Yes, you are,” he assured, kissing Mark. The lion hair lightly brushed his skin as he pulled away and he couldn’t help but chuckle. Mark, noticing the effect the costume had on Jack, quickly leaned forward and moved his head to tickle Jack with his mane.

Jack pulled away from Mark and escaped into the living room. Mark was not far behind him, however, and pushed the dinosaur clad man onto the couch. He kneeled over Jack and attacked him with his mane again before capturing his lips with a kiss. Jack chuckled and parted his lips, letting Mark’s tongue entangle with is. Mark always had the effect on Jack. He was too cute for his own good and Jack was too willing to give him what he wanted. Not that it meant it wasn't what Jack wanted. He could handle being late to the party if it meant he got to be held like this.

Mark’s hand rested tenderly on Jack’s hips. His legs straddled Jack on the couch, but he took care to make sure Jack was comfortable. His kisses were loving and not power hungry. He let just enough room for Jack to take control and love him back as Mark loved him. And Jack did. He kissed Mark back and messed up the floof he had spent so much time on. He didn't need to move from where he lay because he didn't mind being dominated like this every once in awhile.

Mark pulled away from the kiss and smiled down at Jack with his usual dorky grin. His dark eyes were laced with love which made Jack’s heart flutter and the blush return to his face. Mark was entirely too cute for Jack’s own good, and they were definitely going to be late to the party.


End file.
